Cats and Dogs
by The-Strategist019282
Summary: Percy and Jason find out there is a different camp! Will they tell anyone else? PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Also, please vote on my poll. I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO.
1. I'm confused

Cats and Dogs... By ~The Strategist019282

**I dreamed that I was in some sort of millitary base camp, **I looked around and saw some people running about going from who-knows-where to everywhere. I figured this was some kind of war reanactment. There was soldiers with breastplates, helments, short-swords, shields, spears, and long-swords.

The small armies each held a pole with and animal on it, except one of them. I was studying everything when I almost jumped off the hill I was on when I heard a voice. "Hello, Percy." On instinct, I pulled out Riptide. "Oh, dude, no need for that! It's me, the awesome and almighty, Lord Apollo. I'll even explain it in a haiku, ahem:"

_Apollo is cool._

_Apollo is awesome and,_

_The God of the Sun._

I put away Riptide and and looked at him. "Well?" I asked "Ahh, yes, a contraption in which people fall in." He replied. "I meant, why did you bring me here?" "Because, I want you to get a sneak peek at where you'll be in a while." "What?" Just then, all the armies gave a battle cry and charged into battle with one another.

Apollo followed my gaze and muttered something like, "What is it with Romans and loudness?" My mind was trying to figure out what he meant by 'Romans'. I thought they died out a long time ago. Wait, I'm _Greek! _Greece was older than Rome. That means that there is a good chance that Rome could've survived if Greece did. Woah, I _never_ figure things out so fast! I've had _way_ to many quests if Annabeth could rub off on me. I need to see Grover, his _satyr_ like behavior could always change me back to normal after hanging around any cabin, though the Athena cabin was hardest to get off. It makes my memory get more capacity, but, it only fills it with stuff I don't really need to know, like, for example, when the Hoover Dam was built or, everybody that signed the Decloration of Independence, et cetera, et cetera. "Hello?" Said Apollo. "Oh, right. Can I go back now?" "Yes." I waited a while and he did nothing. I remembered something I'd learned. "May I?" I asked.

There _is_ a difference, 'can' means if you are able to, 'may' means you are asking for permission. I then woke up half way across camp. Connor and Travis were following me and Chiron was watching from the Big House amusedly. When I stopped walking, Connor and Travis moaned out: "Aww." I was thinking what to say when the gave me a grin."We got you on tape." Travis said then pulled out a camera "Give me the tape." They started laughing. "Why?" said Conner.

I thought about an idea, then did it, I lunged out and grabbed the camera and started to run, "Hey!" they yelled. While I was running I opened the camera up and took out the tape. I dropped the camera in a clump of grass. I ran to my cabin and jumped in. I put the tape safely under my matress.

I jumped in my bed an fell asleep. I woke up in who-knows-where not knowing anything. I was a little scared, confused and disoriented. I was wearing a orange T-shirt, jeans and some sort of leather necklace. I was also holding a pen for some reason. The place I was in looked like some sort of shrine.

It had a fountain, a Roman-looking structure and some mosaics. I got up, kind of. I stumbled around for a while until getting to the fountain. I took a handful and drank it. I was immediately surprised by feeling good with a little more memory.

Now I remember I was Percy Jackson and- argh! I can't remember anymore and now it already wore off. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and tried to remember anything. I got a vision of a blonde girl with gray eyes. She laughed at something and I leaned in. _Almost there_, a growl woke me out of my little daydream. I looked over to where the sound was coming from and what I saw did not make me feel any better.

There was around ten wolves with a giant gray wolf in front of them. _Why are you hear? _A voice in my head snarled. I jumped. "Was that you?" I asked the leader. _No, it was Pinocchio. What do you think? _"I think I'm going insane, either that or I already am. Sorry, I actually don't know why I'm hear. Well, I don't even know who I am!" _You will not talk to me in that fashion!_

"Fine, but who are you?" _ I'm Lupa, and I'll ask again, who are you? _"Percy Jackson."

6


	2. Journeys, Shelters, and Letters

What happened next went by in a blur. After I introduced what I knew about myself, she accepted me into `The Pack'.

She told me the story of Romulus and Remus **(I think) **about a thousand times. She trained me with the other wolves. I still got frustrated with my memory. I still day-dreamed about the blonde girl who I learned her name was Annabeth. I hoped I wasn't going crazy. From time-to-time I would ask about her and all I would get was: _In time you will know. _Why does everyone have to be so cryptic? Don't ask me, I'm the one asking the question!

I learned I was a kid of some old Roman god. I didn't really like that. It was crazy, but I believed it. It meant that monsters and other creatures were real. But one day Lupa wanted to meet me for something. I finished up training with Ormolus (**sounds good)** and headed to her cave. I walked inside and went to a rock and sat down. I saw Lupa and asked why she needed to see me._ You are ready to go on your journey_. I was a mixture of confused, anxious and happy. _Go back to your shelter and get your backpack._ "But I don't have anything in it." _You'll find something to put in it._

As I went back I started to think about Annabeth. Maybe the journey would be '_the time'_ that I would know. I got back to my shelter. It wasn't to much, a hole in the ground that was vase-shaped, with a wooden latter and a some leaves tied together to make a roof on the entrance. Inside there was a floor made of a cushion of leaves. But something that was different then I left it was there was a letter on the floor.


	3. Author's Note

I hate doing these because it get's people's hopes up. But this is important, well, for the people that actually like my story. Anyways, I need people to vote on my poll because I can't update until I get at least 10 votes for one option. Until I get my votes, I have no choice but to postpone my story. If you want to vote on my poll you can go to my profile. Again, sorry for getting people's hopes up, and BTW, if you could review my story, that would be great. (P.S. I've had this poll up since December, 2011.) 


End file.
